


Five of the Sparrow Academy and Abnormal Pickpocketer

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Not really since they can’t be considered siblings in this, Pseudo-Incest, Swearing, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), no beta we die like ben, some comic spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Prompt 4 (November 4th)- Sparrow academy AUNumber Five was a member of the prestigious Sparrow Academy. While on a mission in Moscow, Five decides to sneak out to go sightseeing. In a strange encounter, he meets a city local named Vanya. He soon realizes that she is far from normal.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Five of the Sparrow Academy and Abnormal Pickpocketer

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this the only revealed members of the sparrow academy are Ben. So I’ll be making the rest of the kids as Ocs. I highly doubt Five will be in the Sparrow Academy in the real thing, but he is in this AU. Reginald thought Five was the only “worthy” member of the Umbrella Academy. So, he adopted him along with Ben. Five would probably have a name in this AU, but for the sake of convenience he’s still Five. Reginald was also slightly more lenient on the Sparrow Academy because he wanted to keep them functional. 
> 
> There’s a brief rundown of the Sparrows in the beginning. I’ll still leave a description of them in the end notes. They won’t really be used in this work, since this is Fiveya focused. Though I have an idea for a sequel in mind. They will be more relevant there.

The Sparrow Academy is too powerful. Is that an issue? No, but yes. It is fun being super powerful, but at the same time missions can easily become boring. It’s only been two years and somehow it feels like they can take on anything. Every fight is too easy. Especially if they all work together. Ben is a cunning strategist. He is one to easily adapt to any issue. He is their leader after all. Then there’s Carla. She can easily change the state of matter an object is. So she can basically melt metal. As long as she knows what it’s made of. Carla can also heal wounds at a fast speed. Beatrice is next. Being honest, she isn’t that useful in combat. She makes up for that in witt. Beatrice serves kind of as a right hand to Ben. 

Lydia’s powers work kind of similar to Carla’s. Though she is more destructive and reckless with her the way she uses it. Surprisingly none of them have lost any limbs yet. Adam isn’t really a fighter either. He usually sticks to the sidelines on missions. Though he isn’t useless at all. He can always predict the best way to win a fight or what the enemy has in store. Then there’s Christopher. Most people think he was some robot made by Reginald. He was in fact born from a human mother. Though he can’t exactly be considered human. Christopher doesn’t eat food, have limbs, or feel any pain. 

Finally there was Five. He was obviously the smartest member of the academy. In his opinion he was the best. Five could easily teleport anywhere from a short distance along with time travel. He was shocked when Reginald gave him permission to learn time travel. Though he had to start small and build up. that’s better than nothing. Currently Five can go back a few hours without exhausting himself. Though it wasn’t enough in his eyes. It never was. He wanted to do more. It still contributed to why they were too powerful. If there was the smallest inconvenience, Five can always turn back time to fix that mistake.

They were currently in Moscow, Russia to deal with a few missions. It wasn’t often that they left the city, or country for that matter. They had some matters to deal with. Of course it wasn’t anything difficult or interesting, it never was. The missions were all the same. Only the setting was different. After finishing up their tasks for today, the Sparrows went to their hotel rooms. It was nightfall by the time they returned from their mission. Five was stuck in a room with Ben and Adam. There wasn’t anything for him to do. So, Five switched on the TV. The thing was that everything was in Russian. He knew a bit, though it wasn’t enough to understand what they were saying.

He soon lost interest in that. Maybe he could talk to his brothers. It didn’t look like that would happen either. Adam was already fast asleep. As for Ben, he was jamming out to music on his MP3 player. Even if he had earbuds in Five already knew what he was listening to. When he wasn't in public Ben literally sang every emo song he liked out loud. Today it was Mr. Brightside. Though it wasn’t different from any other song in Five’s eyes. Ben was terrible at singing. Five just wanted him to shut up. He’s been like this for years. Everyone thinks Ben is just going through an emo phase, but Five thought otherwise. He doesn’t see this stopping anytime soon. Especially since he was Reginald’s’s favorite. Which meant he would onto feed into what Ben wanted. 

Reginald would buy the Sparrows things based on what they like, though Five highly doubted that Reginald really knew them. Pogo or the Nannies probably bought the gifts and claimed they were from their adoptive father. Knowing Ben, serious and brooding emo Ben. He would get novels of vampire romances or some stupid shit like that. Along with the newest alternative music dvds or music for his MP3 player. Though his siblings had different preferences the same could be said about all of their gifts. They hit close to home. Compared to them, Five got minimal gifts. Maybe it was because he refused to be influenced by flattery; Or maybe it was because he had honestly no idea what he wanted. Wait, there was something Five wanted: caffeine. Unfortunately it was forbidden. Well there was something else he wanted. 

It was also forbidden. Five wanted to honestly get some answers on what was happening behind the scenes to the Sparrow Academy. He obviously knew what was up, he was in it after all. Though he had a feeling the rabbit hole only went deeper. Occasionally he would sneak into Reginald’s office and look through paperwork. He hasn’t been caught yet, so he still looks around from time to time. Five did learn a few things. He once found documentation on their births. It also listed information on their biological mothers. Five was apparently born in Dallas, Texas. His mother was 23, and he had a twin brother. Telling by where the others were born, he was certain his brother wasn’t in the academy. Five assumed he would have powers too. So why wouldn’t he be in it also? There was also something else that caught his eye. It was called “Project: Hotel Oblivion. Work in Progress.” Unfortunately Five couldn’t find any further information on this, but it looked important.

Maybe he could investigate more once he got back. Right now he was bored out of his mind. An idea suddenly popped into Five’s head. Of course, why didn’t he think of this earlier? He put on warmer clothing and teleported towards the door. Ben was too busy jamming to music to notice what Five was doing. He would be back before anyone noticed he was gone. Five went through the hallway and to the elevator. While doing this he made sure no one familiar would spot him. That would immediately put an end to his plan. Five made it to the lobby and soon left the hotel all together. 

He hasn’t been to Moscow before, but he was familiar with other European cities. Like anywhere he knew to watch out for scammers or pickpocketers. Worst case scenario he would just have to beat someone up to get his money back. Five exchanged some of his pocket money for Russian currency. It was time to explore Moscow. Five didn’t have too much money, so his options were limited. The fact that it was almost winter didn’t help either. Some places would be closed. For the time being Five just walked through the streets. He mostly looked at the city scenery. It wasn't anything special in his opinion. He has seen many European cities already. What makes this one different? 

The only thing he could think of visiting was the Red Square and some places around there. Five made his way to his destination by reading a map he picked up in the lobby. It wasn’t too far. Their hotel was already near the center of the city. It was around a mile walk at most. He soon made it to the Red Square. It was more beautiful than he initially thought. Since it was dark the buildings were lit up. It didn’t matter if Five felt cold, it was a nice night to visit the city. He kind of wished that it would snow. That would make the city look even more scenic. Five reached inside his pocket and took out his camera. He went around and took some pictures of the buildings.

This was kind of a secret, but Five was into photography. When he was around nine he revived a camera from Pogo as a birthday gift. Five pretend that he didn’t like it, but he actually used it quite often. Sometimes he considered printing out some of the pictures he took, but that would involve him mentioning his hobby. After he finished walking around the square and taking pictures, Five went into a shopping center. It was fancier than he was expecting. Maybe if he had more time he could look around later. He needed to get something else first.

Five entered a coffee shop. He was slightly worried they didn’t have any, but everything turned out okay in the end. Luckily, he had enough money to treat himself to something nice and have enough left over. Of course Five bought a black coffee. He also bought a pastry to eat along with it. He made his way out of the shopping center and headed towards a nearby park. He wanted somewhere peaceful to drink his coffee. Nothing of importance happened on the way there. He only crossed streets and passed many locals. 

Five wasn’t sure if he got distracted or if it was an accident, but he bumped into what looked to be a local. She looked to be around the same age as him. She was short, had long brown hair with bangs, and brown eyes. “Hey watch where you are going.” Five sternly told her. He could’ve dropped his coffee. The girl muttered something in Russian. Five assumed it was along the lines of “I’m sorry.” After that she bolted off. It only took Five a few moments to realize it. She stole his money. “Goddamn it.” He muttered to himself. Usually he paid attention to prevent things like this from happening. There was no use in thinking about it any longer. Five was going to get his money back. 

She might be quick, but she couldn’t outrun Five when he used his powers. Five teleported in the direction she ran in. It only took a few seconds, but he managed to get to where she was. The girl was shocked that Five could quickly catch up to her. There wasn’t time to question how. She didn’t want to get caught. She took a turn from the street into the alleyway. Only to find out it was a dead end. The girl muttered what was probably a curse word in Russian. Five soon caught up and blocked her only exit. He set down his coffee and pastry to the side and approached her. Five only wanted his money back. He didn’t want to pick a fight. Especially against a girl who he doubted had any combat experience. 

Five thought about what to say in Russian, but before he could speak she spoke first. “I didn’t do anything. Leave me alone!” She took a step back closer to the wall of the alleyway. “You know English?- nevermind, that isn’t important.” He honestly wasn’t expecting her to know any. “Don’t play dumb. You know what you did. Just return my cash and we can call it a day.” Five held out his hand. The girl didn’t believe him, not for a second. She went this far without getting arrested. He would probably take back the money and report her. She didn’t want to do this, but it looked like she was out of options.

The girl still stood close to the wall. She waited for a car or something of the sort to pass by. Then she could use that to get away. That would also mean she would have to attack Five. Like she wanted, a car passed by. She used the sound to prepare to strike. Then she looked back at Five. He didn’t look like he wanted to harm her, but she didn’t want to risk getting apprehended either. She closed her eyes. The trash cans next to her started to rumble. Five noticed this. He couldn’t tell the cause of it, but it was definitely odd. He looked away from the girl and to the trash cans in confusement. 

She decided that she couldn’t bring herself to attack him. She admitted defeat. The girl opened her eyes and the trash cans went back to normal. “Here. You can have your money back. Just leave me alone.” She handed Five his money and left the alleyway. Five tilted his head as she left. He was confused about what happened. He also had a few questions, but she was already gone. The girl walked away by herself. Maybe she could just steal from another tourist instead. She looked down towards the ground. “Wait up!” A voice yelled behind her. She ignored it. It didn’t matter, Five teleported in front of her. This threw her off guard. She jumped back in surprise.

“Are you deaf or something?” She shook her head signaling that she was in fact, not deaf. She didn’t care if he magically teleported, she just wanted to be left alone. “Can’t you see I’m busy. So just leave me alone.” She ignored Five and kept walking. He easily caught up “Can stop acting so paranoid? I’m not going to report you.” She stopped in her tracks and faced Five. “You won’t?” The girl looked at him profoundly. “Why would I?” Five had his fair share of dealing with criminals and other threats. This was nothing compared to that. It wasn’t even worth his time. The girl stood there and stared at Five for a few seconds. She was still suspicious but it looked like he was being genuine.

“Okay...” She wouldn’t tell him to leave, but she wouldn’t be friends with him. The two of them kept walking. “Do you have a name?” Five asked the girl. “I’m Vanya.” She quietly spoke. “Vanya. That’s a nice name. I’m Five.” Vanya looked at him in confusement. “Five? Like the English number?” Maybe it was a nickname. It couldn’t be his actual name. “Yes, it’s exactly like that.” It didn’t look like he was joking. Vanya realized that she was getting distracted. There was a reason she was out pick pocketing. She looked down to her stomach. She has not eaten anything since yesterday. Then she noticed that Five was holding onto a pastry. The thought of that made her stomach growl. 

Of course she wouldn’t steal from him again. It didn’t look like he would report her, but she didn’t want to risk changing his mind. “If you are just going to keep staring, you minus well ask for it.” Vanya looked back up at Five. He would give it to her? “But why?” That was all she could ask. Nobody ever wanted to help her. The last time she trusted someone it didn’t end well. “I wasn’t that hungry anyways.” Five made up an excuse and handed the bag with the in it pastry to Vanya. She immediately took it out and ate it seconds. Five watched her as she did this. He had a slight smile. “Thank you. It was nice.” She bowed her head to him.

The two of them kept walking. Five could go back, but didn’t want to. He wanted to spend more time with Vanya. He found her interesting. “You are a tourist right? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Vanya glanced over to him. Five shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. It’s not like I came here to sightsee. Think of it more like a business trip.” Someone his age going on a business trip? Vanya highly doubted that. “Really. You are on a business trip?” Five shook his head. “That’s not exactly what it is, but that’s the closest thing to it.” Five wasn’t sure how popular the Sparrow Academy was out of the United States. Back in his home country it was difficult to sneak out without being noticed by fans. Maybe they weren’t as popular in Russia? 

Five honestly thought that was a good thing. For once it felt like he was being treated by someone as an equal and not a celebrity. He didn’t think Vanya knew. Vanya found the reason why Five was visiting here strange, but thought nothing of it. She usually didn’t talk to the people she stole from. They have been walking for awhile. Vanya didn’t want to return home, and it looked like Five didn’t want to go back either. Maybe they can find somewhere to chat? The two of them soon found a bridge to stand on and watch people pass by. “I assume you're from here right.” Five asked her. Vanya shook her head “Yes. I’ve changed homes a lot, but never left the city before.” Vanya didn’t want to get into it, but hey life wasn’t a pleasant one. 

“I could predict as much. If you wanted to know I’m from the Sparrow Academy. It’s in the United States.” Five wanted to find out if Vanya knew who they were. “The Sparrow Academy?” She tilted her head. Five felt a feeling of relief. So she had no idea. “It’s a place where they train me and a few others to fight crime.” Five didn’t want to get into the details. Vanya looked at him for a moment with an expression of confusement then it turned to disappointment. “Oh..” She looked to the ground. Five glanced over to her in confusement. “Oh?” He wasn’t expecting that response. “It’s nothing.” Vanya shook her head. Maybe Five and her weren’t too different after all. 

She could tell by the way he magically teleported in front of her that he wasn’t normal either. She always felt like an outcast since the day she was born. Everyone else though she was a freak. When they didn’t think that, it was only to use her to their benefits. What if Five was the same? She had a strong feeling that he was. The Sparrow Academy reminded Vanya of her first and only family. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. “Hey Five?” Vanya looked over towards him. “Can we be friends?” Vanya never truly had a friend before. She barely trusted anyone but herself for the most part. “I don’t see why we can’t be.” Five was glad that Vanya asked that. He would have never asked, but part of him wanted the same thing.

“It’s settled then. I’ll meet you right here tomorrow night.” It was getting kind of late. Five stayed out longer than he should have. Though he honestly did not care. He snuck out to sightsee, but instead he found something better. For the first time ever Five had a friend outside the Sparrow Academy. He returned to his hotel room. Five didn’t even need to open the door, he teleported right into the room. By the time he came back Ben was asleep too. He looked at the clock. It was 12:36 AM. Wow he was out late. Five should get to bed quickly. They would wake up early for a mission tomorrow. The following day was filled with boredom. Of course the mission was too easy. Five just wanted it to get over with. Once they were finished he could sneak out again.

Ben was busy listening to music. This time Adam was awake. Though it looked like he was too invested in watching TV. Five doubted they would notice if he snuck out. Adam has clairvoyance but he could only predict when Five returned, not where he was. His powers could only predict what happened from his point of view. So it wasn’t like anyone would know where he went. This was Five’s secret, well technically it was Vanya’s too. Five met up at the bridge where they were last night. Before he came to the bridge, Five bought another pastry. He was certain Vanya would definitely enjoy it.

He was expecting to wait around for some time, but instead she was there first. “Hello Five.” Vanya slightly smiled. The two of them sat on a bench in a nearby park. Five handed Vanya the pastry. Her eyes lit up upon seeing it. She immediately grabbed it and quickly ate it. “Calm down Vanya. No one is going to take it from you.” Five insisted she slowed down. In the rare chance someone did try to steal it, Five would just beat them up. Vanya was his first real friend. He wouldn’t hesitate to make sure she was happy. This was something special. He wanted to make sure that he cherished these moments. Soon he wouldn’t be able to visit Vanya anymore.

“Hey Vanya..” She looked up from her half eaten pastry. “Yeah, what is it?” There was something on Five’s mind for a while. He didn’t want to bring it up. It could be personal, but he needed to know. “Who were your parents?” Vanya’s gaze shifted to the side. “I don’t know…” Five slightly frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up. “I was told my mother died due to complications after my birth. I don’t think she and my father were a couple, since I grew up in an orphanage.” Vanya didn’t really want to talk about the next part, but she had a feeling Five would understand. “When I was younger I would accidentally break things, but not physically. It was like I could do it with my mind. Everyone was afraid of me.”

“When news got around about me I was soon adopted. I was so happy at first. Until I realized their true intentions.” Vanya didn’t want to list any more details about them. This was a part of her life she wanted to forget. “They wanted to use my abilities for bad things. So I ran away and lived alone ever since.” That was a lot to take in. Five wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t even know how to properly confort Vanya. He was never one for emotions in the first place. She at least deserved to know the truth. Five explained the story of the 43 women giving birth without being pregnant before. Then how he and six other kids were adopted to form the Sparrow Academy. They all had powers and Five assumed the kids that weren’t part of the Sparrow Academy had powers too. 

“You’re like me. We aren’t normal and never were.” Five saw Vanya use her powers when they first met. There was no other explanation. She had to be one of them. Vanya wasn’t sure how to respond. It was a strange story, yet it made sense at the same time. She at least got some closure to what could have happened to her mother. Now what? Five wasn’t exactly sure. Having her join the Sparrow Academy was definitely an option, but he didn’t want that. He rolled up his sleeve to look at his sparrow tattoo. He had a feeling she has been through enough. She didn’t need to join them. That would only make things worse. The best option was for her to stay here. Reginald wouldn’t ever know that she existed.

The two of them decided to change the topic. It was probably for the best. Vanya took Five to her home. The place was a very run down and tiny apartment. It looked like it used to be a boiler room, but it was the best Vanya had. “Well this is my home.” Vanya stood in the center of the room. Five looked around. He’s never been in a place even close to this. It was quite an interesting experience. Vanya attempted to prepare Five coffee from the limited supplies she had. They sat around a small table with folding chairs. Vanya handed Five the cup of coffee. He was surprised that she made him some, but thanked her for the gesture. Five took a sip of the coffee. It tasted horrible. He swallowed it and faked a smile.

Eventually they had to part ways again. Five didn’t want to leave, but it was getting late. The next day he found out this would be their last mission. They will leave tomorrow morning. That was disappointing. Five wanted to stay longer. He started to grow attached to the city, but mostly Vanya. He didn’t want to leave her. What choice did he have anyways? There wasn’t anything he could do to stay. He would have to make tonight count more than anything. Five and Vanya met up on the bridge again. He decided to take her to get coffee. It was kind of like a date, but not really. Eventually the two of them arrived there and ordered their drinks. They sat across from one another. 

“I will be leaving tomorrow. I don’t want to, but I have no choice.” Five looked down at his coffee. Vanya shared the same disappointed expression. “It’s okay. I understand.” She murmured. “It was nice meeting you Five. I had fun.” Vanya looked at him and gently smiled. “Yeah, I did too, Vanya.” Five still seemed upset about the fact. “How about next time you come here on one of your business trips, you visit me?” Five simply nodded. “If I ever come back, I’ll make sure to do that.” It was unlikely he would ever return. On the chance that he did, visiting Vanya was the first thing he would do. “You are my friend after all.” Five grinned. Vanya day there and gently smiled. They both looked content for the time being.

Suddenly Five reached in his pocket and took out his camera. He took a picture of Vanya. The flash surprised her. She twitched back in response. “What are you doing?” She asked him. Five looked at his camera and examined the picture he took. “I’ll definitely keep this one.” Vanya got out of her seat and walked over to where Five sat. She looked over his shoulder at the picture. “Why don’t you take one of the both of us?” He looked over his shoulder to see her. “Sure, why not.” That was actually a good idea. He was surprised that he didn’t think of that. 

“Okay stay right here.” Five ordered Vanya. While she stayed put, Five set up the camera on a nearby table. He ran over to her before the camera would time out. The two of them stood next to each other. They waited for the light flash while it counted down. Before the picture was taken Vanya leaned over and kissed Five on the cheek. He was shocked by her actions. The camera flashed and took the picture. Vanya ran over and grabbed the camera. “You are definitely keeping this one.” The picture was of Vanya closing her eyes and kissing Five on the cheek while he just stood facing the camera profoundly. Five was still speechless. He looked at the picture slightly embarrassed. He didn’t have a choice. He had to keep it. Hopefully no one would ever look through his photo. Five didn’t want to think about that anymore. He would be leaving soon. So, for right now he had to cherish these moments while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Ben  
> 2- Carla: Cell and Atomic Manipulation- Can change the Atomic makeup of an item, which also allows her to change its state of matter. She can manipulate cells (specifically enzymes) which gives her enchanted healing. (Has Dark Skin, and dark Brown hair which is braided)  
> 3- Beatrice: Can turn into a flock of ravens. Can also talk to birds. (Has black hair tied back in a bun. She also wears glasses.)  
> 4- Lydia: Laser Vision and x-Ray Vision (Has dark blonde hair and green eyes, red when using powers.)  
> 5- Five  
> 6-:Adam: clairvoyance and can sometimes read minds (Is an Alibino so he has white hair and pink eyes.)  
> 7- Christopher/The Cube : Mind Control and the ability to change his shape. Kind of like the Allison of the group. (He’s The cube.) 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I have an idea for a multi chapter fic sequel. I won’t say much but it involves Hotel Oblivion. It also would explain more about Sparrowverse Vanya’s backstory in depth. It’s only a question whether I write it or not. So, yesterday and today were my fluff days. Tomorrow and day 7 will not be that fluffy.


End file.
